This invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus and, more particularly, to an image processing method and apparatus for performing resolution conversion by using, e.g., hierarchical codes.
Conventionally, various methods of converting the resolution of image information have been proposed. However, all of these methods are used to convert the resolution of an original image.
With these methods, therefore, resolution conversion processing must be performed for the original image data itself regardless of the target resolution, and a long time is required in any case.